


Hush

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Canon Era, F/F, Magic-Users, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Very good, my Lady," Nimueh praises, nearly beaming with pride. Except she’s supposed to be a <i>serious</i> mentor to the future Queen of Camelot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> anon's request: "ygraine/nimueh. ygraine has magic."
> 
> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

*

"Very good, my Lady," Nimueh praises, nearly beaming with pride. Except she’s supposed to be a  _serious_ mentor to the future Queen of Camelot. 

The enchanted sparrow—created and born from a slip of parchment, an  _illusion_ —hops up on Ygraine’s shoulder, unable to chirp or draw a breathe.

But it’s lovely of a spell, and it’s  _real_ , and Ygraine is the happiest she’s seen her in a long time. Long before the betrothal to Uther Pendragon.

"Thank you, my dearest," she tells Nimueh, grasping fingers to her elbow. 

"You musn’t let anyone hear you speak that way." Nimueh tries not to scold her, with red lips upturned in delight. "The court would lose their heads."

” _Hush_.”

*


End file.
